Hello Beautiful
by Oliiver
Summary: Niley oneshot songfic. Dedicated to JBluva who is an awesome friend. :] R


_**Hello beautiful **_

_**How's it going?**_

"Hurry up, you'll miss the plane" his brothers voice cut through his train of thought.

He stared at him for a moment and nodded, picking up his suitcase and running a hand through his curly hair.

"Scared?" his other brother teased him only to receive a smack on the side of the head.

He took a deep breath and walked outside, hopping into the cab. "Airport please" he said softly, wondering if the driver even heard him.

_**I hear it's wonderful in California**_

_**I've been missing you**_

_**It's true**_

He could feel his heart pounding and he placed his hand over it in attempt to silence it. He wouldn't be surprised if the cab driver could hear it and wonder what was wrong with him. As he stared out the window his thoughts trailed off…to her. He felt a shiver run down his spine, just thinking about her. He gave her his entire world, and she knew it. Every single bone in his body ached to see her, to feel his arms around her delicate body.

He quickly paid the driver and exited the cab, grabbed his suitcase from the trunk and ran to the airport, the sooner he got on the plane the better.

_**But tonight  
I'm gonna fly**_

He wanted her.  
_**Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly**_

Honestly, he could meet her eyes and tell the complete truth when he admitted he was in love with her.

_**'Cause I could go across the world,  
And see everything**_

He took a deep breath and handed his ticket to the woman who was staring intently at him.

"Aren't you-" she started but he cut her off.

"Yes" he replied quickly, and she raised an eyebrow as she handed him back his ticket.

He could feel his heart quicken again as he boarded the plane. He would fly around the entire world just to see her. God, he would walk around the entire world to see her.

_**And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes**_

Even if it took him years all that mattered was to look into her eyes and tell her how much she meant to him. Her eyes…He groaned softly to himself as he collapsed in his seat and buckled up. Couldn't everyone hurry up? Didn't they know how much of a hurry he was in? He snuggled deeper into his seat and closed his eyes.

_**Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time**_

He missed her; he missed watching movies with her, walking with her, holding her hand…He ran his hand through his hair again and opened his eyes once more. The plane was slowly filling up. He twisted in his seat with impatience, and sighed. He thought about sleeping, but couldn't, soon enough his thoughts were back to her. If only she knew how everything revolved around her.

_**Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line**_

He sighed and checked his watch. _7:05_. Trying to ignore what a coincidence that was, he gazed out the window. It was dark; clouds blocked the stars from view. It's been such a long time since he's talked to her, he missed her voice, and he wondered if she missed him as much as he did her.

_**I've been missing you  
It's true**_

He started to doze off, his head banging the window and waking him immediately. He noticed a pretty young girl was sitting beside him, looking at him with a grin. He sneered at her, and she looked surprised. Surprised at his rudeness he apologized and she nodded sympathetically.

"It's a girl isn't it?" she asked, and his jaw dropped slightly.

"I uh…what-" he began and she laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough" she replied and he looked confused.

Was it that obvious? Could everyone tell he was missing her? It's not like he had a big flashing sign on his forehead that said "I LOVE HER". He didn't think…He reached to the top of his head just in case, and then stopped himself. He was being a dork. He closed his eyes again and quickly fell asleep.

_**But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah**_

He got off the plane and quickly grabbed his suitcase, rushing through the terminal. Faster, faster, he thought to himself, and he could feel his heart pounding again. But it wasn't because he was running; it was because he knew he was so close to her.

He quickly flagged down and cab and threw his suitcase in the trunk, before climbing in. He gave the driver the address and put on his seatbelt.

"Hurry" he added, and he saw the cab driver roll his eyes in response.

_**'Cause I could go across the world**_

He got out of the cab and paid him, taking his suitcase and leaving it on the sidewalk. He rushed up the front stairs and took a deep breath, pressing the doorbell.

_**And see everything**_

She answered, and he felt like he was going to faint. He felt the blood drain from his face and wondered if it was possible she had gotten prettier.

"What're you-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I've got to say something" he said stepping closer to her. He saw her eyes widen in surprise, but she nodded.

_**And never be satisfied**_

"I was just on a plane next to a extremely pretty girl" he started, and she looked slightly put down.  
"But you know what? I couldn't even think about her. All I could think about was you" he muttered, and he saw her face light up immediately.

"It's like, every time I see you, or hear your voice, or just think about you I get these shivers up and down my spine and my heart starts beating way too fast then it should and my hands get sweaty and I nervous and I stutter and…" he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"And I love you." He finished and she bit her lip, smiling. He brushed the hair our of her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"I think it's possible I love you too Nick" she whispered, crashing her lips gently against his.

"I love you Miley" he muttered, not pulling away as he deepened the kiss. For a moment his eyes fluttered open and caught hers, and he felt himself melt.

_**If I couldn't see those eyes **_


End file.
